The night of nightmares
by Blood vampire princess
Summary: This is when Sixhaun and her friend find Sora and find out who the organization are sorry not good and doing summaries plz review.Disclaimer I do not own kingdom hearts or the kingdom hearts characters


**The Night Of Nightmares **

**It was a cold wet day in the world that never was Sixhaun and Exehthar**

**were**

**walking along a path that was quite dark but they could see where**

**they were going. Then they heared a noise that was comming from near by,**

**they looked around but they could not see anyone or anything.**

**Then they found where the noise was comming from it was comming from **

**a ally way,they could see there was four what look liked men down there **

**and then they saw a boy standing in front of them."I wounder what they're **

**doing?" said Sixhaun to herself looking down the ally way to see if she could **

**see what they were doing."why don't we go and have a look?"said Sixhaun. **

**Then they walked down the ally way keeping to the shadows so they could **

**not be spoted by them. As they got closer they heared what they were saying **

**to this boy." It seems you are out number Sora so why don't you give up**

**now" said one of the men " I well never give up so you can forget that**

**idea"said Sora.**

**"That name seems very formaly to me" said Sixhaun thinking of **

**why she knows that name. Then one of the men started to speak again **

**"you have a lot of month for some one who is about to die" " the only **

**poeple who are about to die is you lot" said Sora walking backwards **

**away from the four men."As if Sora you can't take on all of us by your self" **

**said another man "we have to help him" said Sixhaun looking at Exehthar **

**when she said this. "ok" said Exehthar then they got up and came out of the **

**shadows. "Hey leave him alone!"yelled Sixhaun making her self **

**get notist by the four men.**

**Then they all turn around to see you yelled then they saw a girl standing **

**there,she was alone because Exehthar had stayed in the shadows and she**

**went to get Sora. "Did you say something little girl?" asked one of the **

**men "yes I did I said leave him alone why are you deaf?"said **

**Sixhaun with a smile on her face but there was no smiles on their faces **

**they looked very mad about that last comment. **

**"Leave the boy well get her instead and we well bring her to Xemnas so**

**he can decide what to do with her" said one of the men "I don't think so" **

**said Sixhaun "well we do think so because you can't go any where can **

**you" said one of men "yes I can oh by the way what are your names?" **

**asked Sixhaun "my name is Axel, mine is Marluxia, mine is Zexion **

**and mine is Demyx" they said one after the other " and what is your **

**name young lady?" said Axel "I'm not telling you" said Sixhaun **

**folding her arms.**

**"She should not have said that" said Sora to Exehthar "why not?" **

**asked Exehthar " because they well kill her now" said Sora "why**

**would they do that?" asked Exehthar "because she did not do as they **

**asked her to do" said Sora " well Sixhaun isn't the kind of person who**

**does what she is told" said Exehthar "so thats her name and what is **

**yours?" asked Sora" my name is Exehthar" said Exehthar "why did **

**those men want to kill you for?" asked Exehthar "I don't know why but **

**I think it is because I would do as they said" said Sora. Then there was a **

**scream from where Sixhaun was "what was that?" asked Sora " It was **

**Sixhaun" said Exehthar" we better go and help her then if she is in**

**trouble" said Sora, then they ran to where the scream came from. When **

**they got there they saw Axel holding on to Sixhaun by the hair och thats **

**got to hurt, " Tell me your name now or you well die right here and now" **

**said Axel taking a firm grip of Sixhaun hair to stop her moving but it**

**did not work so held very tightly then she stoped moving . " I well never **

**tell you my name Axel" said Sixhaun trying to get Axel of her hair so**

**she could get up, then Axel griped on tighter and pulled her **

**head back then got out his weapon and pressed it right into her neck. **

**" Now tell me your name or lose your life your choice?" said Axel **

**"never!" yelled Sixhaun and with that she elboed him in the stomache **

**and then got to her feet. " How dare you do that to me?!" yelled Axel **

**getting up from the floor.**

**" Hey she can look after her self" said Sora looking at Exehthar when he **

**said that, then they saw Axel walk towards Sixhaun. Sixhaun walked **

**backwards but bumped into Marluxia who grabed hold of her she **

**struggled so he held on tighter and then she stoped " now tell me your name **

**or you well die" said Axel " no I well not tell you my name Axel " said **

**Sixhaun still trying to get Marluxia of her." That's it we'll take her to **

**see Xemnas he'll know how to get it out of her" said Axel but then there **

**was a yell of " NO!" from behind them so they lookd arond to find **

**Exehthar standing there. " Who are you?" asked Demyx" my name is **

**Exehthar and that is my friend you've got" said Exehthar looking at **

**Sixhaun " oh this is your friend is it so that does mean you know her**

**name?" asked Axel " yes I do know her name but I am not going to tell **

**you"said Exehthar " fine well take them both to see Xemnas" said **

**Zexion " you 'll have to get through me frist" said Sora**

**" that won't be to hard well it Sora because there is one of you and four of **

**us" said Marluxia. " No I think you mean two and four" said Exehthar **

**" I don't think so we can't fight you" said Axel " why not?" asked **

**Exehthar " It's because they don't want to hurt you before you get to **

**Xemnas or may be because they can't fight a girl because they might **

**lose" said Sixhaun. " Only the fist part of that is ture not the second part" **

**said Zexion " are you sure about that "said Sixhaun, then Zexion walked **

**up to her and grabed her by the throat and pressed hard and because Marluxia **

**was still holding her she couldn't get his hand of her neck " is this the proof you need about not harming a girl"**

**said Zexion " well it's proof you well hurt a girl but only if they insult you" said Sixhaun. With that last comment **

**Zexion griped her throat got so hard that she could not breath and then there was nothing Marluxia let go of Sixhaun**

**and she fell to the ground as if she was dead. " NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Exehthar then she ran to where she friend**

**lay still and she nelt down beside her and picked her up and put her on her lape. " You kill her!" yelled Exehthar to Zexion**

**then Exehthar just steared at Sixhaun laying lifless on her lap but then she notist that she was breathing but very slowly**

**" Grab her and lets get going to see Xemnas" said Zexion then Marluxia went up to Exehthar and pulled her off the ground **

**and Sixhaun just slid to the floor with no sign of movment. Then they all turned aways from Sixhaun and started to walk**

**" Are you forgetting something Zexion " said Sixhaun then Zexion turned around to see Sixhaun standing there with a mark**

**around her neck to show where he had straggled her. " How can you be alive you stop breathing" said Zexion in shock**

**" does it matter how but know I am you can let my friend go or you well pay for killing me" said Sixhaun " I don't think that well**

**happend any time soon and any way how can you get me back you don't have powers like me" said Zexion looking staight into**

**Sixhaun eye's." Why would you like to me show you how I well get you back Zexion?" said Sixhaun now looking into Zexion cold sliver eyes " yes why not because then I can show you how powerful I am and then I can take you can't I " said Zexion walking away from the others. Then Sixhaun shot black and blue lightning at him and he fell to the ground with a thund, " how is**

**that for showing you then?" said Sixhaun walking towards him " I never knew that girls could have such powers" said Zexion getting up from getting up from the floor. " You should never jugde a book by it's cover because you never know what they might do" said Sixhaun. " Well we defently need to take this girl to see Xemnas to see if he want her to join the organization" said Zexion " No you well not take me or my friend to see Xemnas because we are going now" said Sixhaun walking towards Exehthar and Sora but Zexion grabed her by her right arm and pulled her in front of him. " Let me go Zexion" said Sixhaun ""no I well not now tell me your name or you well lose your arm" said Zexion " ok my name is Sixhaun ok I've told you my name now let me go" said Sixhaun. " So that's your name Sixhaun" said Zexion. **

**" Yes that is my name now let me go and my friends go as well" said Sixhaun " no I don't think so" said Zexion " why not Zexion?" said Sixhaun " because you comming to see Xemnas and see what he makes of you" said Zexion now pulling Sixhaun towards everyone else" Let me go" said Sixhaun again so she try to use her free hand to get Zexion's hand of her arm. " No I don't think that would work" said Zexion grabing Sixhaun other hand so she could not do anything. " Hey let them go" said Sora from behind them, Zexion turned around" what did you say Sora?" said Zexion " man you really deaf I said let them go" said Sora again you could see Zexion and the other members get really mad because they went bright red. " Zexion you look like a red hot chilly pepper" said Sixhaun but she said it when he has hold of her bad idea " You didn't just say what I think you said did you Sixhaun" said Zexion holding her arms very tight so she could not move them.**

**" Get off me Zexion" said Sixhaun " No I won't after what you just said" said Zexion bring her more closer to him, and he held on tighter to her arms. " Hey if a girl asked you to do something you do it Zexion" said Sora " well I don't Sora" said Zexion " Yeah I can see that" said Sixhaun still trying to get away from Zexion and Exehthar was trying get away from Marluxia but it was no use he was holding on to tight. Then out of nowhere came lots of men dressed in black cloaks" What is going on Zexion?" asked one of the men " we were just comming to you to show these girls sir I think they have powers like us" said Zexion " ok then who is that" said the man pointing at Exehthar " that is Exehthar" said Marluxia " and who is this" said then man "this is Sixhaun she is quit a handful sir" said Zexion turning her around so he could have a good look at her " so you must be Xemnas then" said Sixhaun " Yes that is right I am" said Xemnas looking at Sixhaun when he said that. " well let me see these powers then" said Xemnas to Zexion " yes sir" said Zexion " well go on you two show Xemnas your powers" said Zexion " No!" said the girls at the same time " what do you mean no?" asked Xemnas " It means we won't show you what powers we have we use them for good not evil" said Sixhaun then Zexion pushed her to the floor she landed on her stomach but she turned over so she could see what they were doing. Then Xemnas got out one of his red Aerial Blades and pointed it at Sixhaun's neck she did not pull out her own she let him put it right on her neck with out doing anything. " show me your powers or you well die and so well your friend if she does not show me either" said Xemnas " never we don't want are powers used for evil Xemnas" said Exehthar from behind him. Then Xemnas looked behind him to see Exehthar standing there but she was being held by Marluxia " What did you say?" asked Xemnas " man you really are deaf aren't you I said never we don't want to use are powers for evil" said Exehthar trying to get Marluxia of her but it did not work he just held on tighter. While Xemnas's back and Zexion's back were towords Sixhaun she got up got out her Aerial Blades which were black and blue and ran at them from behind and she cut right through the middle of them both and they both fell to the floor" that was for threating me and my friend" said Sixhaun angrly and she had her back to them but she turned her head to say that. " Wow what did you just do Sixhaun?" asked Exehthar " just showed them not to mess with me because that is what well happen to any one who does" said Sixhaunlooking at Exehthar when she said that.**

**"See sir told you she was very strong with her powers" said Zexion holding his stumach where Sixhaun Aerial Blades went through " yes I see she is very strong but what about the other one?" asked Xemnas " she is also very strong with her powers" said Zexion " Exehthar you can deal with him" said Sixhaun pointing to Marluxia. Then Exehthar elboed Marluxia in the stumach then she shot magic at him and he turned into a frog Exehthar and Sixhaun just stood there laughing because he looked so funny.**

**" well I can she is strong with and without her magic" said Xemnas also cluching his stumach because he also got cut across the stomach from Sixhaun's blades, then they both got up from the floor " good one Exehthar" said Sixhaun hunging her then they look behind them because there was a noise " oh you have got up then man I was beggning to think you were weaken for a little cut" said Sixhaun " well your misken then aren't you" said Zexion still cluching his cut " oh really then how come your holding your stomach then if your not weak" said Exehthar walking forward so she in line with Sixhaun. " That does not me we are weak" said Xemnas " then what does it mean?" asked Sixhaun walking towards them " Sixhaun be careful " said Exehthar taking a step forward " don't worry I can handle these two " said Sixhaun" your very strong with your powers Sixhaun and Exehthar" said Xemnas " well thanks for that now were leaving so good bye" said Sixhaun then she told Exehthar to come then they walked right past Zexion and Xemnas to Sora " come on Sora we're leaving" said Sixhaun " that was so cool" said Sora " thanks Sora" said Exehthar. Then they walked off and they went around a corner and disapeared out of site " I want thoes girls bring them to me Zexion" said Xemnas " yes sir you lot come on were going to find them girls" said Zexion to Axel, Marluxia who was now back to normaly and Demyx and also Roxas who was standing in the shadows so the girls could not see him. " How do you know them?" asked Sixhaun to Sora " There in organzation x111 they use me to get hearts for them with this" said Sora then he got out his keyblade " I have two of them"said Sixhaun then she got out hers one was white and the other black " how did you get them?" asked Sora" I think on of thoes organzation x111 members has them as a weapon because I have all the powers of them and Exehthar and my own so another member has them and it's none of the ones we meet back there" said Sixhaun " well that's cool" said Sora. "I know it was cool wasn't it" said Sixhaun looking straight into Sora's eye's " now shall we go before we are court again" said Exehthar looking at both of themwhen she said that. Then they started to walk off down the road when a portal came up infront of them " hi there" said a boy who looked a lot like Sora " hi who are you?" asked Sixhaun taking at step foward so she looked straight into his eye's " My name is Roxas and there's need to introducs your self I already know who you are." said Roxas " how do you know and if you do what are names?" asked Exehthar " your name is Exehthar and his is Sora and here's is Sixhaun" said Roxas looking straight into Sixhaun's eye's when he said her name and Sixhaun justed looked back at him. " ok so you know are names but how do you know them because we have never see you?" asked Sixhaun " I just do that's all so don't ask it any more questions" said Roxas " ok so what do you want?" asked Sxihaun " not alot just want to talk to you alone" said Roxas " Why her?" asked Exehthar " it has to be her" said Roxas " ok then let's go and talk" said Sixhaun " Sixhaun be careful"said Sora " I will I well call if I need help" said Sixhaun in a low voice so only they could hear it. " This way Sixhaun" said Roxas Pointing down a ally way " ok I'm comming" said Sixhaun walking towards him and then she got to him and started to walk alone side her. They got to the ally way " ok so what do you want?" asked Sixhaun " as I said I want to talk to you" said Roxas " ok so what do you want to talk about then?" asked Sixhaun " just want to know how you got your powers?" asked Roxas " why do you want to know that?" asked Sixhaun " because only people from the organization have powers and they don't have hearts but you do and you have a strong magic then us" said Roxas " I know that so you don't have to tell me and so what if I have stronger magic than you, why do you want to know how I have it" said Sixhaun walking backwards a little away from Roxas. Roxas saw this so he got behind her " there's no need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" said Roxas " I'm not scard of you Roxas" said Sixhaun " then why are you walking away?" asked Roxas " because I heard something from around the corner where my friends are so I'm just going to have a look and to make sure they are all right" said Sixhaun walking around Roxas but a grabed her right wrist a pulled her back to him. " Roxas let me go" said Sixahun struggling to get away from him, " stop struggling I'm not going hurt you I just want to talk to you" said Roxas gripping more tightly but then Sixahun summond a portal around her and then she disapeared. Roxas ran out of the ally way and saw Sixhaun standing there looking at her friends who were being held by Marluxia and Axel " you said you wouldn't hurt us you lied Roxas" said Sixhaun " I said I wouldn't hurt you I didn't say anything about not hurting them" said Roxas walking towards her she truned to look at him then she shot lightning at him and he fell backwards and he fell to the ground " that's for not telling me the truth Roxas" said Sixhaun looking straight at him. " That hurt!" yelled Roxas " good I hope it did" said Sixhaun still looking at him then Roxas got up and he just steared at her for a long time then he shot lightning at her but she saw it so she put up a sheild and it hit the sheild and bonce off. "You can't beat me Roxas!" yelled Sixhaun " that's what you think!" yelled Roxas back to her, Sixhaun turned away from him to look at Exehthar ans Sora " let them go or you'll get the same as Roxas did" said Sixhaun looking at them both " how about no we won't" said Axel looking at her when he said that. Then she shot lightning at him and fell back away from Exehthar and he also fell to the ground then she did the same thing to Marluxia and he also fell to the ground " I told you so didn't I" said Sixhaun looking at them both on the floor." Roxas take one more step and I well kill you" said Sixhaun without looking behind her, " how did you know I was there?" asked Roxas " because I'm not stupid and plus I heard you comming any way" said Sixhaun now truning around to face him. Then fire went passed her head but it did not hit " how dare you throw fire at me Axel" said Sixhaun then she turned round and throw her own fire at him and it hit him because you could hear him scream in pain because Sixhaun's fire is alot hotter than Axel's is." That's for doing it to me" said Sixhaun " are you guys alright?" asked Sixhaun to Exehthar and Sora " Hey were fine how about you?" asked Sora " I'm fine now shall we go before they do anything else to us" said Sixhaun the others agreed so they started to walk away from the organization " where are you going Sixhaun?" asked Roxas "away from you lot why?" asked Sixhaun turning around to face him and the other two stop beside her " well you not going anywhere because we still need to talk" said Roxas " no we don't need to talk because I already know what you are like so I wouldn't go anywhere with you alone so go away and leave us alone for good" said Sixhaun. " I don't think so some how your going to come and talk to me or you well see your friends again" said Roxas smiling evily " I don't think so because my friends are standing next to me so there" said Sixhaun " oh no there not try looking behind you" said Roxas Sixhaun truned around to find that they had been grabed by Marluxia and Axel again " let them go" said Sixhaun to Roxas who was still behind him or so she throught any way. Roxas was standing right beside her and he gabed her right wrist " they well only be let go if you came and talk to me now" said Roxas " let me go Roxas" said Sixhaun struggling to get Roxas of her wrist" stop it or you well get hurt" said Roxas gripping her more tightly " ok I'll talk to you but only if ou let them go frist and let them go home with out being harmed" said Sixhaun " ok then they can go but you have to stay here with us" said Roxas " Fine I well now let them go" said Sixhaun sadly " ok let them go" said Roxas and Axel and Marluxia let go of them " Sixhaun you don't have to do this we can fight them" said Exehthar " no it's the only way I know your'll be safe now go I'll be fine" said Sixhaun and with that she put a portal over them and they disapeared into the darkness. " Now lets go and talk" said Roxas and with that he pulled her down the ally way and pushed her into a wall " that hurt Roxas" said Sixhaun rubbing her back " sorry about that" said Roxas. " Now tell me how did you get your powers?" asked Roxas " ok I'll tell you" said Sixhaun " ok then so tell me" said Roxas " I got my power's when I was a baby ok" said Sixhaun " but how did you get them?" asked Roxas " I was born with them silly" said Sixhaun but thinking " how stupid is he" but the one thing that Sixhaun did not know was that Roxas can read minds " I'm not stupid I thought you meant some one gave them to you" said Roxas looking straight into her eye's " how did you know what I was thinking?" asked Sixhaun " I can read minds how else would I know what you were thinking" said Roxas. " That's werid" said Sixhaun " How is it werid?" asked Roxas " because I can read minds to I have done my whole life" said Sixhaun " that is very weird" said Roxas " why is it very werid?" asked Sixhaun looking at him " It's werid because no one else in the org as that power only I have and no one else has it in the world I was the only person you could do that" said Roxas. " Well now your not the only person are you" said Sixhaun looking deep into his eye's " no I'm not which is cool" said Roxas " how is it cool not to be the only one?" asked Sixhaun " I don't know it just is" said Roxas. " Would you tell me how your friend got her powers?" asked Roxas in a friendly voice " only if you promise not to go and get her" said Sixhaun " ok I promise" said Roxas " she has had her powers as long has I have she was born with them" said Sixhaun " so is that how long you two have known each other then?" asked Roxas " yes it is our parents knew each other while they were pregnent with us" said Sixhaun " you two are really good friends then?" asked Roxas " yes we are we have always suck up for each other and looked after each other" said Sixhaun almost crying but she managed to control it. " Look Sixhaun I'm sorry about all this but it's Xemnas he want you and your friend badly and we have to do what he said or we will get turn into nobodies" said Roxas almost crying as well. " Roxas you should do the thing that your hearts is telling you to do and not what some else is telling you what to do" said Sixhaun looking Straight into his eye's " you know your right I should follow my heart because I am the only one in this organization with a heart so I should follow it" said Roxas now similing at Sixhaun. " Then go and do what it is telling you to do" said Sixhaun smiling back at him " I'm going to let you go free and I will come and join you and also I wish to become your friend well actulay more than your friend" sais Roxas going red in the face " you mean to tell me you want to become my boyfriend" said Sixhaun looking at Roxas in shock. " Yeah that is about it I want you to be my girlfriend" said Roxas " ok then" said Sixhaun " really?" said Roxas " yes really now let's go" said Sixhaun, but what they did not know was that Axel and Marluxia had over heared their talk they just had and they went to get Xemnas. So Xemnas came to see what was going on, then Sixhaun and Roxas came out of the ally way to find seven organization members standing there waiting for them. " Ok what is going on now?" asked Sixhaun to Roxas " I don't know" said Roxas who looked shockd to see that many org members in one place " What do you lot want now?" asked Sixhaun looking at all of them when she said that, " Roxas you can't turn your back on us now and you are not going any where" said Xemnas " hay you can't tell Roxas what to do he is not like you lot" said Sixhaun standing infront of him " yes we can tell him what to do because he is in our organization and he is not with you is he?" said Zexion " that is where you are wrong he is with me" said Sixhaun now stepping to the side of Roxas and then she put her hand in his and he held it. " What!?" said Axel in shock " Yes we are together and none of you can take that away from us" said Sixhaun looking at Roxas when she said that and he looked at her back. " How can you two be together?" asked Axel " because we are we love each other and you can't take that away from us" said Roxas still holding on to Sixhaun hand and she still holding to his hand. " How but you have not known each other for that long?" asked Marluxia looking at them both " you don't have to know someone for that long to love them" said Roxas " Sometimes all you have to do is look at some one to find out you love them" said Sixhaun looking at Roxas when she said that. " So is that what you two did looked at each other and then you fell in love?" asked Xemnas " yes that is what we did" said Sixhaun looking at Xemnas when she said that. Then another five org members showed up so now they were boxed in they could not escape " What do you want?" asked Sixhaun looking at Xemnas again " you two are not going any where" said Xemnas " and why not?" asked Sixhaun now getting a little bit angre " because you said you would stay with us if we let your friends go so you are staying and Roxas you belong with us in the organization so your not going anywhere either" said Xemnas " find then we well fight you because you are not going to take us that easily" said Roxas looking at Sixhaun when he said that she nooded as if to say " yes lets fight" " find but you will lose but why you just come with us now so we don't have to wast our strenght on you" said Xemnas " well just see about that" said Sixhaun just stearing at him. Then Roxas got out his keybaldes and Sixhaun just stode there waiting for one them to make the frist Xemnas made the frist move he got out his Aerial Blades and ran straight for Roxas but Sixhaun got in the way she blocked them her own blades but her's were black and blue and were much nore powerful than his " so you have then as well" said Xemnas " yes I do and you well be shocked at what weapons I do have" said Sixhaun " you have more than one?" asked Xemnas looking at her " yes I do have more than one" said Sixhaum pushing Xemnas away so they stode just looking at each other " how many do you have?" asked Xemnas running towards her again " I have 15 weapons so there for 15 powers" said Sixhaun blocking him again " your very good aren't you" said Xemnas " yes I am and your not" said Sixhaun pushing him away again and this time he landed on the floor. Then she turned around to find Roxas with five org members fighting him so she ran ove to help him, " Roxas hold on I'm comming" said Sixhaun whlist she was running to him then she got there and got them off him then she shot them all with lightning and they all fell to the floor that's for messing with Roxas " Roxas are you ok?" asked Sixhaun kneeling down becuase he was on the floor " yeah I'm find thank you Sixhaun" said Roxas giving her a kiss on the lips " thanks to you too" said Sixhaun " now lets finish this shall we?" asked Sixhaun " yes lets finish them" said Roxas and with that they both shot out light magic at all of them then they disapeared. Then Sixhaun and Roxas ran away from there " I wounder where they went?" asked Roxas " I think they went back to the castle to re-gane there strenght so we better get out of here" said Sixhaun " here lets get out of here now but where shall we go?" asked Roxas " I know where to go come on" said Sixhaun and with that she summond a portal around them and they disapeared out of sight. Then the next mintue they were a town " where are we?" asked Roxas " we are in twlight town it's where I sent Exehthar and Sora" said Sixhaun " so where do you think they are then?" asked Roxas " that I don't know" said Sixhaun then they started to walk of then there was a shout that was carryed in the wind " Sixhaun!" the shout came again then Sixhaun turn around to find Exehthar and Sora running up to her" does that awnser your question Roxas?" asked Sixhaun laughing " oh shut up Sixhaun" said Roxas " no make me" said Sixhaun " ok then I will make you shut up" said Roxas and with that he kissed her on the lips then he came off " I told you I will shut you up" said Roxas " yes but that was not for long was it" said Sixhaun but Roxas did not have time to answer because Exehthar and Sora came and they both flung their arm's around her neck " Sixhaun I'm so gald to see you and your alive and here but how did you ecsape?" asked Exehthar " I didn't ecsape I was let go by Roxas" said Sixhaun looking at Roxas who was standing besaide her still. Then Sora and Exehthar both looked at him " but he is apart of organization x111 why would he do that us less they were following you?" asked Sora standing in front of Sixhaun " they are not following us we fort them before we came here Roxas helped me" said Sixhaun now moving away from Exehthar and Sora and stode next to Roxas and hel his hand to show them they were together. " What are you to together?" asked Exehthar " yes we are" said Roxas " and I well not harm you because I am not like to organization and I have lefted them to join Sixhaun and you lot" said Roxas " alright lets be friend scinces you and Sixhaun are together" said Exehthar walking up to Roxas and giving him a hung to say " thank you" " you don't need to say thank you to me Exehthar" said Roxas when they had finished " please don't tell me you can read minds as well" said Exehthar looking at him in the eye " yes I can" said Roxas " what do you mean as well?" asked Sora " I mean Sixhau can read minds to so she gets very annoying when she does that" said Exehthar now looking at Sixhaun " why is it annoying?" asked Sora looking at Exehthar " it's annoying because she can read what ever you are thinking and there for use it agaist you when she wants to" said Exehthar still looking at Sixhaun when she said that. " Well you should not thing them thoughts then should you and you should not forget that I can read minds so don't go saying amything nasty about me in you mind because I will know" said Sixhaun " wow that realy is annoying well remind me not think of anything nasty about her then" said Sora now looking at Sixhaun. Then there was a noise from near by " we should get out of here now" said Sixhaun " why?" asked Sora " because they are comming for us" said Sixhaun moving backwards " who are comming for us?" asked Exehthar " the rest of the organization" said Sixhaun " to late they are here" said Roxas " well it that case run" said Sixhaun so they did they ran and ran faster and faster until they came to complet stop because up infront of then were about five org members waiting for them so they turned around to find more org members they were boxed in with no where to go or hide. " What do you want Xemnas?" asked Sixahun stepping forward " we want you and Roxas and you friends" said Xemnas also walking forwrad to meet Sixhaun " well guess what your not going to get us to you can go back to your own world and leave us alone" said Sixhaun " I don't think so" said Xemnas " why not?" asked Sixhaun " because you have one of our members and we want him back along with you and your friends" said Xemnas " well geuss what your not getting your hands on my boyfriend " said Sixhaun. " Oh you think so do you?" asked Xemnas " yes I do" said Sixhaun then she walked backwards to Roxas and held his hand , then Axel who was behind them started to walk up to Sixhaun very quitly and he was going to try and grab her when " Axel take on more step and die" said Sixhaun with out looking behind her " how did you know what I was going?" asked Axel shocked " because I read you mind and it was saying almost there a few steps more so I knew you were behind me and Marluxia take one more step towards Exehthar and Sora and you will die" said Sixhaun still with out looking behind her " how did you know what I was doing?" asked Marluxia " because I can see and hear you stupid" said Sixhaun now turning round to see them." So you can read minds can you Sixhaun?" asked Xemnas " yes I can" said Sixhaun now looking at Xemnas " so do you get that from Roxas?" asked Zexion " no I don't I have had it ever sinces I was born the same with my powers" said Sixhaun " so you were born with your power's" said Xemnas " yes I was are you that stupid?" asked Sixhaun laughing a little " no I am not I just needed you to say it" said Xemnas " well I just did " said Sixhaun." yes you did so does that mean that your parents had magic in their blood" said Xemnas " yes they did have magic in their blood thats is how it was past on to me" said Sixhaun " what was their powers?" asked Xemnas " why do you want to know what power they had?" asked Sixhaun " just wuonder if they had the same power as you" said Xemnas " well they did not me and my parents had different powers" said Sixhaun " did you now?" asked Xemnas " yes we did" said Sixhaun looking down at the floor " you keep on saying did why are they dead?" asked Zexion " yes they are" said Sixhaun looking up at Zexion " how did they die?" asked Zexion " they did not they were murdered " said Sixhaun looking straight into Zexion's eyes " by who?" asked Exehthar " he was a very evil man and he as very powerful he wanted my parents on his side to fight but they would not my dad die protecting my mother and she die protecting me and then he tryed to kill me to make sure none of my family were lifted but he couldn't all I got was a scar that would hurt when ever he was near me" said Sixhaun still looking at Zexion when she said that " what do you mean when he comes near you and where is this scar because I have never seen it?" asked Exehthar " I mean when he comes to kill me because he well and the scar is on my wrist" said Sixhaun lifting up her glove on her right wrist it was in the shape of a lightning bolt " so that is why you always wear gloves" said Exehthar " yes but what powers did your parents have?" asked Xemnas " alright I'll tell you my farther conrtol the power of darkness and my mother controled the power of light" said Sixhaun now looking at Xemnas " thank you for that" said Xemnas looking rathar evily at Sixhaun when he said he started to walk towards her so she started to walk backwards away from him, but she forgot that Axel was behind her so she bumped into him so she came to stop and Xemnas grabed her by both of her wristed so she could not get lose.**

**" Xemnas get off me!" yelled Sixhaun sturggling " oh Sixhaun stop struggling I won't hurt you" said Xemnas holding on tighter." How many times have I heard that and they always end up hurting me anyway" said Sixhaun " that is not true" said Xemnas still holding on to Sixhaun's wrist " anyway why did you want to know my parents powers so bad?" asked Sixhaun " I just wounder what powers they had because you said you and your parents had different powers" said Xemnas still holding onto Sixhaun's wrist quiet tightly " yes well I have told you so let me go" said Sixhaun " answer me this one question then I well let you go" said Xemnas " fine what is this question answering?" asked Sixhaun " How did your parents get their powers?" asked Xemnas " they were born with them like me" said Sixhaun " so what your saying is throught out your whole family they have had magic" said Xemnas " yes my family and Exehthar family are the last family to have magic" said Sixhaun then Xemnas let go of her wrist and she walked away from him and back toRoxas, Exehthar and Sora. " Are you alright?" asked Roxas " yes I'm fine" said Sixhaun hunging him then they stoped and Sixhaun looked behind her to see Xemnas and the rest of the organization stearing at them. " Ok what do you want now?" asked Sixhaun " nothing" said Zexion " well if it nothing then stop stearing at us" said Sixhaun." Why should I?" asked Zexion " because it is very aonnying and you have no reason to stear at us" said Sixhaun " How do you I don't have a reason?" asked Zexion " why do you have reason for stearing at us?" asked Sixhaun looking at Zexion when she said that. " You just look different that's all" said Zexion looking at Sixhaun and Exehthar when he said that," yes we do does not mean you can stear at us does it" said Sixhaun crossing her arms when she said that and she look down at the floor as well. Then Zexion walked over to her and lefted her chin so she was looking at him,she pushed his hand off her chin then he grabed her right wrist when she did that " now why did you do that for?"asked Zexion " because I don't like you people touching me" said Sixhaun " why is not as if were going to do anything?" asked Zexion " because you always hurt me or my friends thats why now let go of my wirst" said Sixhaun " why would do that?" asked Zexion " because if you don't you well be sorry" said Sixhaun " oh really?" asked Zexion " yes really" said Sixhaun and with that she punched him in the face and then kicked him in the stomach and then she pushed him away and he fell on the floor " told you so but you didn't listen" said Sixhaun laughing " right that dose it you are so going to pay for that" said Zexion " I'd like to see that" said Sixhaun walking over to where Zexion fell " now we don't need to fight do we now" said Xemnas " oh yes we do because I have enough of her so she is going to pay for what she has done" said Zexion " well your going to pay for what you did" said Sixhaun " which was what?" asked Zexion " straggling me to death is one of them" said Sihxaun looking at Zexion when she said that he just went bright red " oh sorry did you not want me to tell anyone" said Sixhaun "you did what?" asked Xemnas " oh didn't he tell you he killed me" said Sixhaun " no he did not tell" said Xemnas looking at Zexion when he said that " ok well sorry for that Sixhaun Zexion your going home and staying there until I come and deal with you" said Xemnas and with that a portal came around Zexion and then he was gone." well now he is gone you can go to" said Roxas " no not with out you" said Xemnas " well your not having him so you can forget that and go away" said Sixhaun standing infront of him " fine well go but you have not heard the last of us" said Xemnas " whatever" said Sixhaun and with that they all disappeard through portals of Darkness. " Now I hope we won't hear or see them again" said Exehthar "so do I" said Sixhaun walking back to them, then Roxas put his arm around her waste and they walked off " hay are you two comming or are you going to stand there forever" said Sixhaun laughing a little bit. But don't worry they well be back with alot more evil then before but that well have to wait and see next time.**

**The End **

**By Shauni Osborne**

**P.S they will be back to finish what they had started and also to get the girls on there side and rule the world. I don't think so.**


End file.
